Y U NO LIKE ME!
by Daily Mail
Summary: Alfred manifiesta su opinión sobre la relación de Francis y Arthur y el eterno amor que le tiene al último. Pero Alfie, las cosas no se pueden cambiar sólo con eso.


*Fic dedicado para **Our Raped Holiday**... porque... si ps, total esto salió por una conversación que tuve con este ente ficticio. Ok, no es ficticio. O si lo es...?

Uh... ah si, disclaimer: pffft ya saben, esto no mío, de hidekaz.. si es que está vivito ;_;

* * *

_No, no es que no me guste, es que lo odio. Verte a tu junto a la bazofia esa._

_Ok, no es nada personal contra Francis, en verdad me cae bien. El problema es Tú+Francis. Cualquier frase que incluya un "Francis y Arthur" ya sea con un "se aman", "se odian", "se maltratan", "se miran", "se comen" (?), lo detesto. La rabia florece desde lo más profundo de mi heroico ser y estalla sin más preámbulos. Ni siquiera soporto ver sus nombres juntos en la lista de países en la reunión. Todo lo que incluya a los dos, lo odio._

_Y odio aún más que a ti... te guste._

_"Tantos años ya me acostumbraron a él" me dijiste una vez, antes de arremangarte las mangas y aflojarte un poco la corbata, dispuesto a otro round en tu pelea con el francés. Y para más remate, el circo que se montó al rededor de ustedes que a los demás les daba risa y algunos trataban de separarlos… desde un rincón, yo veía a dos seres abrazándose, enamorados._

_Sé que pensar estas cosas es bastante estúpido, pero ¡qué más da! ¡El que debió estar discutiendo (o tratando de violarte) soy yo! Goddammit, claramente a nadie le importa. Claramente soy el único idiota que le importa. El único que escribe sobre lo extremadamente celoso que se pone cuando ve a su eterno inconfesable enamorado estar con su pareja. El único que piensa que sería mejor que se estuviera conmigo que con él._

_¿Por qué, en esta linda vida, no puede existir el Alfred+Arthur? Muchas veces me has dicho mis defectos, lo que no te gusta de mí ¿Es eso? ¿Es que soy muy molesto, burlesco, ruidoso, obstinado e infantil? Pero... que tiene de malo todo eso si... si el amor que tengo por ti... es mi mayor virtud..._

_No te odio por estar con Francis. Y ya lo dije, tampoco es algo personal hacia él. Los odio juntos. Por separado están bien. ¿Se entiende? Es que creo, no, estoy seguro que estaría ultramente celoso de cualquier ser en la tierra (y de tu supuesto mundo mágico) que estuviese contigo. ¿Por qué no te das cuenta? Parece como si el propósito fuese fastidiarme. Pero no, así son todos los días. Tú elegiste. Yo no tengo otra opción. Te miro atento, sonrojado, esperando alguna mirada de vuelta. Nada, estás ocupado discutiendo con él ¿Él? Él se da cuenta y voltea hacia mí. Esboza una sonrisa y exhala un pequeño suspiro. Vuelve a hablar contigo. Respiro resignado._

_Sé que en el pasado hice cosas que quizá no entendiste (y sigues sin entender) pero para mí tuvieron (y siguen teniendo) sentido. Yo quería hacer las cosas bien. Estaba enamorado de ti, siempre lo estuve, siempre lo supe. Pensé que para alguien como tú, una pequeña colonia, igual que todas las otras, no bastaría. Creí que... haciendo cosas de grande, me volvería más grande. Supuse que tú me aceptarías. Pero todo fue un desastre. Todo cayó en un mal entendido. Recordaba los tiempos pasados, de pequeño, cuando me leías cuentos, salíamos al bosque, me hacías dormir con canciones de cuna, me cocinabas… ¿Me quisiste? Así lo creo. Así lo quiero creer. Pero… ¡qué querías que hiciese! Era necesario. Fue necesario… después de mi independencia, no supe muy bien que debía hacer. Creí que ya estábamos a la par, mas... veo que no. Te miro, estando con otro y pienso… y me digo… y me repito… "no Alfred, no"._

_¿Qué hacer? Pues creo que tardaré bastante en alcanzarte, Inglaterra. Al parecer todavía no soy digno de ti. Y creo que ese día no llegará pronto. Pero estoy segurísimo (y que venga alguien a contradecirme que le tiro al FBI) que tú y yo haríamos una mejor y más linda pareja que tú y el francés. He dicho. Además que yo puedo hacer mucho más cosas que ese pervertido, como comerme 10 hamburguesas de una sin tomar agua y..._

—Espero que con lo que tanto afán escribes sea algo productivo en relación con lo dialogado en esta reunión, América— dijo el cejudo inglés, bastante cerca del norteamericano, tratando de leer el cuadernillo entre las manos del último.

Alfred, en una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza, no acertó a más que arrancar la hoja y aventársela a la boca.

—Hmph... ugh... no Iggy, sólo garabatos... nada especial... ngh... iugh... -contestó el de gafas, terminando de tragar el papel y limpiándose la boca con la manga de su chaqueta, sintiéndose aún más estúpido de lo usual.

Arthur levantó una (gran) ceja e iba a decir algo, pero se abstuvo de cualquier comentario, negando con la cabeza y se fue.

Estados Unidos de Norteamérica no movió un pelo en un largo rato. Estuvo en blanco por unos 5 minutos, sentado en su puesto con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, hasta que una ráfaga de viento entró violentamente por la ventana, desordenando unos papales. Se despabiló y los fue recogiendo uno por uno. Tomó sus cosas y sin apartar la vista del suelo, salió de la habitación.

"Bien hecho héroe, otra hoja llena de idioteces y podrías publicar un libro" pensó Francis, levantándose sigilosamente del suelo, con unas hojas en las manos. Se dirigió a la salida y apagó las luces, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

Y que quede claro que sigo prefiriendo el USUK. Hum.


End file.
